Willow and Bianca
by jediknigh5
Summary: I own none of the characters from either show, and I always thought Bianca and Willow would be a good couple. We begin with AU version of the Buffy episode "Something blue."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Bianca sat in a small corner of the Bronze, The music was pretty good, but she was too nervous to ask any girl to dance. Bianca wasn't hiding her sexuality, but she didn't really have anyone to talk to about it. She had chosen to go to college across the country, had to get away from her family's issues. Bianca really loved both her mother and sister, but she had her doubts that they loved each other. Erica and Kendall had their own issues, some of it Erica's fault, some of it Kendall's, and Bianca got caught in the middle. It felt good to be away from all of their nonsense, but college was lonely at times. She tried focusing on her studies, and Bianca got good grades. But she's also hoped to make some friends, not neccessarily a girlfriend, but at least a friend. Bianca tried to make friends, but she was very shy and it didn't come easy. So Bianca came here tonight, but ended up in a corner making herself as small as possible. She was getting ready to leave when she saw something. A young redhead on the floor dancing. The redhead seemed a little drunk. Bianca wasn't one to judge, but there was a young man trying to dance with the redhead, and she didn't seem interested. Although he walked away Bianca feared he might take advantage of her condition later. Bianca offered to be her designated driver. The redhead agreed, and introduced herself as Willow. After a few minutes Willow and Bianca began walking to Bianca's car. Then the teenage boy came back. To Bianca's horror his face was now deformed, and he semed to have developed fangs. Bianca had assumed that all the vampire stories were just stories, invented to attract tourists to Sunnydale. She tried to fight this vampire, told Willow to run. Instead Willow grabbed a stake from her purse and drove it into the back of the vampire's heart. He turned into dust. This was a suprising night. It seemed that vampires were real, and Willow seemed to know enough to prepare herself. If Bianca was going to survive in Sunnydale, she was going to have to ask her new friend some questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

When Bianca brought Willow to her dorm room she immediately began asking questions.

.

Bianca: So, is Sunnydale really located at the very mouth of Hell?

Willow: We prefer just "Hellmouth" and yes.

Bianca: So vampires, demons, werewolves, they're all real?

Willow: Yes, as a matter of fact, my friend Buffy, she's the slayer. Basically that means she kills vampires.

Bianca: Cool. So, what can I do to protect myself?

Willow: Sunlight kills vampires, you can tell them if they have no reflection, or if they morph into vampires face.

Bianca: I saw that vampire's face. Thanks for saving me.

Willow: I owed you. You were willing to protect me from before you even knew what he really was.

Bianca: I figured he wanted to hurt you, but somehow cannibalism never occured to me.

Willow: There are safer schools, safer prisons probably. I'll understand if you want to go back to Pennsylvania.

Bianca: Actually, I've been here for three months and this was my first encounter with a monster, I think. Truth be told, I'd still prefer this place over my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Over the next month Willow and Bianca bonded. Willow vented to Bianca over her break-up with Oz. She still haf feelings for him, but the pain of his leaving did lessen when she talked to Bianca. In turn she let Bianca vent about her mother and sister. Bianca wasn't sure she blamed Erica for not really accepting Kendall. Having given birth to her rapist's child, Bianca couldn't even imagine what that was like. Kendall had a great set of adopted parents, but Bianca couldn't really blame her for feeling abandoned by Erica. One day, after they finished all of their final exams, Bianca and Willow were celebrating with ice cream. Willow asked Bianca if there was any young man Bianca had her eye on. This question took Bianca back a bit. Somehow, in all of their talks, Bianca had never mentioned that she was gay. She was a little afraid what Willow's reaction would be. Some assumed that wiccns were more tolerant of homosexuality, but Bianca's experience was that homophobes could be found in almost any religion.

.

Willow: I'm sorry if that question was too personal.

Bianca: It's not that. There was someone special. We were in love, and I thought we would spend the rest of our lives together. But, things didn't work out.

Willow: It's his loss. So, what was his name?

Bianca: Sarah.

Willow: Sarah? I thought, that was just a girl's name.

Bianca: I can't speak for everyone named "Sarah." But, yeah, she was a girl.

Willow: So, you're gay?

Bianca: Yes.

Willow: That's cool. I appreciate how you trust me with this. I can keep a secret.

Bianca: It's not a secret. I'm not ashamed to be a lesbian, I guess I just assumed you already knew. It was big gossip in Pine Valley a few years ago.

Willow: I remember you talking a lot about Erica and Kendall's feud, but not this. I wish you and your eventual girlfriend the best. You're not attracted to me, are you?

Bianca: Just a little.

Willow: I'm flaterred, but I prefer boys. Oz, Xander for the longest time.

Bianca: I know. My loss is some boy's gain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Bianca sometimes wondered about Willow. They still hung out, prepared for the spring semester. But Willow had yet to introduce Bianca to her friends. A part of Bianca feared she couldn't take being a part of Willow's supernatural world. One morning, Willow told Bianca that, the previous night, Buffy and the Scooby gang had saved the world, literally. Some apocalyptic cult had tried to open the Hellmouth, destroying all human life. It was really creepy that some minor cult could so easily destroy the world. Willow also kept Bianca informed about the Initiative, a secret military unit fighting monsters right here in Sunnydale. That group demonstrated that some conspiracy theories of covert military groups were evidently true. That was suprisingly comforting. As strong as this slayer was, it was scary to put the fate of all mankind in one person's hands. Bianca knew that most people were just going about their lives, dealing with really minor problems. The only way they could do this, was because they didn't know they were sitting on a Hellmouth. But Bianca feared the other reason Willow never introduced her to the Scooby gang, was because she was embarrassed to be friends with a gay woman. Bianca had briefly seen Buffy, and her boyfriend Riley. Bianca had joined this school's Lesbian Alliance. Not neccessarily to meet a potential girlfriend, but just to be able to talk with others about certain things. Bianca had seen Riley hanging up a banner for this group. Buffy saw him doing this and he joked "Yes, I am a lesbian." Buffy responded "It's good that you're so open about it." Bianca was too nervous to talk to them, introduce herself as Willow's friend. These two didn't seem homophobic. Maybe Willow's reluctance to introduce them was her own issues. Maybe, a part of herself she was unwilling to share with anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8

.

It was a Febuary night. Cold by California standards, still a bit warmer than Bianca was used to. But she and Willow had no intention of leaving the dorm tonight. Adam and Faith were both on the loose. They still didn't know what Adam's big master plan was, but based on the ways he was killing humans and demons, his end game probably wasn't one they wanted tp see, not that they'd be likely to live through it. Faith was much less rational, would slit any of their throats at a moment's notice. The fact that she no longer had the Mayor's protection, if anything, might make her even more dangerous, if such a thing was even possible.

.

Bianca: Nervous?

Willow: Only in a terrified way.

Bianca: I don't supposse you have some sort of protection spell?

Willow: I wish. I'm not that powerful.

Bianca: You should be safe here. I mean, noone knows you're here. They don't even know I exist.

Willow: Bianca, I...

Bianca: It's fine. It's better, in some ways.

Willow: We have this whole group that revolves around the slaying but, I kind of like having something that's just, mine. Do you understand.

Bianca: Yeah, I understand. I am you know.

Willow: What?

Bianca: Yours.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Although Bianca had never met Faith, she was still relieved when Willow said Faith had been captured by the Watchers, she'd be in their dungeon for the rest of her life. Admittedly Adam was still out there, still a threat. But with only one homicidal maniac on the loose Sunnydale was as safe as it ever got. Willow decided to take Bianca to the Bronze to celebrate. When they got there they saw Buffy, drinking with a bunch of guys. It was a bit odd to see Buffy acting like this. Willow decided she should introduce Bianca and Buffy.

.

Buffy: Willow and, uh...

Willow: Buffy, this is Bianca.

Bianca: Nice to meet you.

Buffy: So we've never met?

Bianca: No.

Buffy: Cool. I'm just not good with names.

Willow: Any luck finding Adam?

Buffy: No. Maybe fighting with Faith exhausted me more than I thought. Figured I'd come here, let off some steam.

Willow: Good idea. I'm going to get some drinks. You two want anything.

Bianca: Diet Pepsi.

Buffy: I'm good.

.

As Willow walked away "Buffy" couldn't help but notice Bianca looking at the red-headed witch. And if she was reading her signals right, the feelings were mutual.

.

Buffy: So, you and Willow have been hanging out a lot lately?

Bianca: Yeah, she's really cool. Teaching me about vampires, wicca.

Buffy: So Willow's not riding stick anymore, who would've thought. And Oz is out of the picture, never saw two people so much in love. She just couldn't get enough of ld Oz.

Bianca: Willow said he left her, broke her heart.

Buffy: Yeah. Ofcourse we all thought she and Xander would wind up together. Always assumed she only liked sausage. You must be really enchanting to get her to change preferences.

.

Bianca wasn't sure what to say. What Buffy was saying, how she was saying it, took her back to a time before she came out. When she would've given anything for noone to know she was attracted to women. Bianca was so lost in her own thoughts she barely noticed when Willow came back and informed her that a vampire was taking a human girl out back. Buffy, somewhat reluctantly, went out to slay him and save the girl. Bianca wanted to leave, to e away from "Buffy" as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Bianca had told Willow she wasn't feeling well, asked Willow to take her home. Willow took her to Bianca's dorm room and tried to console her friend.

.

Willow: I'm sorry you're feeling ill, but we'll get together with Buffy again soon. I really thin you'll like her.

Bianca: I don't think she's your friend.

Willow: I may have overstated the "you liking her factor." But I wish you'd give her a chance.

Bianca: No, I mean, something was off. It's not anything I can put my finger on.

Willow: I know what you mean. Ever since I've gotten into wicca, I've learned to trust these instincts. On the other hand, if it is Buffy. She just fought a tough battle against another slayer, her former friend, who just threatened her mother.

Bianca: I guess that would make anyone a little off.

Willow: We have to know, one way or another. There is a spell I can do, to see if Buffy's spirit is in her own body. But I need an anchor, another person with me while I do it.

Bianca: I can do that.

Willow: You've never done a spell for yourself. If I make a mistake, it could be dangerous, for both of us.

Bianca: I trust you. Besides, if a rogue slayer is really o the loose, with the good one in the Watcher's dungeon, I need to do whatever little part I can to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Saturday turned out to be a very long and exciting day. It was officially Sunday now, but as Bianca had yet to get a good night's sleep she still qualified it as Saturday. After helping Willow to cast that spell they realized that Faith had switched bodies with Buffy. Willow came up with an antidote, then went to explain the situation to Giles, Buffy was already at Giles' apartment, in Faith's body. She was trying to explain the situation, but Willow seemed to have figured it out already. The four of them tried to figure out a way to find Faith, when they were alerted to a news broadcast of vampires holding a church full of people hostage. That distracted them, and Giles had to distract a guard and allow Buffy to sneak into the church. Willow had described Giles as being very Britisha and stiff. It had been somewhat amusing to see him come up with a flimsy excuse and wildly distract the police officer. Lives were on the line, a long term lie wasn't his priority. Evidently these little things weren't what people initially considered when they imagined fighting monsters, but they happenned. Bianca was evidently a monster fighter herself now, or at least an assistant to one. She went back to her dorm room and tried to sleep. Bianca found out it was possible to be exhausted, and shaking from fear, simultaneously. She knew she needed some rest, Buffy herself said she had learned to take sleep where and when she could get it. But Bianca couldn't stop thinking about what she had done, she had helped save lives, kill vampires. However small her part was, she had done something very meaningful. Then Bianca realized she had met Willow's friends, they knew she existed. Bianca was suddenly scared of this aspect again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

One weekend in March was "Parents' weekend" at UC Sunnydale. Parents were of course free to visit their children anytime. But as many lived far away, and could only afford to come once a semester, this official event made sense. Particularly as it was schedules after mid-term exams. Kendall and Erica both visited Bianca, and tried to avoid each other. Bianca introduced tem both to her new friends, particularly Willow. Both Kendall and Erica noticedthat Bianca seemed to have a crush on Willow, and hoped it was requited. Buffy avoided Erica and Kendall. For reasons she couldn't explain she felt uncomfortable around those two, but there was something oddly familiar about them. Giles spoke with Bianca's uncle Jackson. They seemed to understand each other. Giles was a father figure to Willow and Buffy, Jack was a father figure to Bianca. It seemed their girls no longer needed them. As hard as it was to see them grow up, they knew it was for the best. Bianca noticed when Kendall began talking to a college boy, named Michael Cambias. Bianca didn't know Michael well, they had one class together and had never studied together. They knew he was a member of the fraternity Delta Zeta Kappa. It felt a little odd to see Kendall flirting with a college boy. But given their mother's countless marriages, and how so many dissaproved of Bianca's lifestyle, who was she to judge what Kendall did with a man of consenting age. Later however, Willow talked to Bianca.

.

Willow: Anya said some stuff about that Delta Zeta Kappa fraternity. Back when she was a vengeance demon, Anya heard a lot of women get hurt by those guys.

Bianca: I don't think Kendall is looking for a monogamous relationship.

Wlllow: Actually, Anya said this wasn't your typical men cheating. Based on the women's crying this was, much worse. I don't want to get involved in your family's affairs.

Bianca: I barely want to be involved in my family's affairs. But, if Anya is right about their plans, I should warn her. Go knows Kendall and I have certain issues, but I would never want her hurt like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Bianca warned Kendall about Michael Cambias and the Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity. She couldn't say exactly what Michael might have done, only that he had apparently hurt a number of women. Kendall said she had no desire for Michael, but Bianca suspected she was too stubborn to listen. Still, Erica and Kendall soon returned to Pennsylvania, so that point soon became moot. One night Willow and Bianca were studying together in Bianca's dorm room. At first Willow thought it unusual that Bianca had her own room, but Bianca explained that some girls apparently felt uncomfortable sharing a room with a lesbian. What exactly did they think Bianca would do to them? These two girls studied until they could barely keep their eyes open anymore. They decided to take a break and close their eyes. Willow went to the chair while Bianca layed down on her bed. By the time Willow woke up she realized that the sun was out, perhaps she was more tired than she originally thought. Than Willow noticed something else, she and Bianca were both in her bed. This freaked Willow out a bit. They were both fully clothed. Still, what exactly happenned last night? Before Bianca could wake up Willow fled out of her room and as far away as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

It was an early Sunday morning. Giles was making himself breakfast when he heard frantic knocking, and Willow's voice. The last time the group came to his house early Sunday Buffy was in Faith's body, and they had to deal with vampires holding a church full of people hostage. This time Willow came in, a bit nervous.

.

Giles: Willow, what's wrong?

Willow: I need some answers, about my powers.

Giles: Ofcourse.

Willow: Last night, I was studying with Bianca. I fell asleep on her chair. But when I woke up, I was in her bed. Is it possible I accidentaly transported to her bed?

Giles: It's possible. But you haven't been practicing teleportation, have you?

Willow: No. Haven't gotten that far yet.

Giles: Well for the love of God don't skip ahead. And there's probably a more scientific explanation. Perhaps you went to her bed without realizing it. Perhaps Bianca moved you there because she thought you'd be more comfortable in bed.

Willow: No. Bianca wouldn't do that to me.

Giles: Exactly what are you afraid happenned?

Willow: I'm not sure you'd understand, given that you're british and, well older.

Giles: I always appreciate you assuming that I'm older than Spike. And I realize that Bianca is a homosexual, or whatever the politically correct term is at the moment. But I don't believe she'd take advantage of you.

Willow: You're right. I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually homophobic.

Giles: We all have our faults.

Willow: I think I owe Bianca an apology.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Willow found Bianca later this day, they spoke in private.

.

Willow: I'm sorry I left so suddenly this morning.

Bianca: Was it an emergency with the Scooby gang?

Willow: No.

Bianca: Did you freak out, after you realized that you'd slept over with a lesbian?

Willow: Kind of. Did you bring me into your bed?

Bianca: No. I thought I felt you next to me in bed, but I was mostly asleep at the time.

Willow: Than how did I wind up next to you?

Bianca: I don't know, you're the witch with all the cool powers. What exactly are you afraid of?

Willow: I'm cared that, maybe I wanted to be with you.

Bianca: Wow. How do you feel about that?

Willow: I don't know. That's the first time I ever said that out loud. I'm not gay.

Bianca: I wasn't gay either, until the day I just admitted to myself that I am.

Willow: I loved Oz, and I've had this crush on Xander for as long as I can remember. So how come I can't stop thinking of you?

Bianca: I can't answer that for you. Whatever you are, straight, gay, bisexual. Wherever you might fall on the Kinsey scale, you have to figure that out for yourself. I think you know how I feel about you. So, whatever you want to do, I'll leave it up to you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

Willow thought about what Bianca had said. It was up to Willow as to whether they'd ever be together. She had never thought of being with a woman before, not until she found Bianca. Maybe it was love, but how could she be sure. A few months ago Willow had been talking to Buffy about her spells, she had joked "What is college for if not experimentation?" That had seemed an ironic joke only in hindsight. Willow had kissed boys, made love to Oz. Those had been pleasant, did that automatically make Willow heterosexual? In her classes Willow had learned of the Kinsey scale. Alfred Kinsey had developed this scale with 0 being exclusively heterosexual and six being exclusively homosexual, with most people falling in the middle. Evidently Willow was not a 0, she doubted that she was a 6. This scientific analysis did not make her decision easier. Sexual experimentation in college was often talked about as a deragatory joke, but how could Willow be sure if she never kissed Bianca? She made a decision, which would likely lead to more questions. She would kiss Bianca, soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

In April Willow asked Bianca to come do some things with her. Between college and Adam apparently recruiting demon and vampire followers for an un-identified agenda, they could both use a little break. Bianca had been to a few scooby meetings, her contribution was often researching monsters in books and watcher diaries in which she was completely unfamiliar. But on this night, Willow and Bianca planned to let off some steam. They had dinner at a local pizza place, went to the movies to watch a romantic comedy. Than they went to the Bronze to listen to the music. They only danced when fast music was playing, when people were dancing on the floor with no particular partners. When the slow music came Willow went to sit down and rest. Later, as they waled back to the dorm rooms, Bianca and Willow had a long overdue talk.

.

Bianca: So tonight, was it a date?

Willow: I'm still not sure. It was nice, fun.

Bianca: I liked it too. It's okay if you want to take things slow.

Willow: How slow were you thinking?

Bianca: A few more of these "dates." Like an old fashioned romance, with a slight modern tweak. And when you're ready, we can take things a little further.

Willow: Sounds good. But there is one thing I'd like to do first.

.

With that Willow did something she'd wanted to do for a little while, she kissed Bianca on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

After their first kiss Willow and Bianca discussed their relationship. Willow still wasn't ready to publicly come out. Bianca understood, she was willing to wait. She and Willow could kiss only in private. Technically they weren't exclusive, either girl was free to date others. But neither really wanted anyone else. It was likely only a matter of time before some guy asked Willow out, or some girl asked Bianca out. And it wouldn't be long before people started talking about Bianca and Willow, they seemed to mostly talk only to each other at parties. During one party Bianca and Willow were having an innocent discussion about horses. Willow put her hand on Bianca's leg, and Bianca freaked out a bit. By the end of the night they discovered that this particular house was possessed by a poltergeist, one fueled by sexual energy. That had apparently caused Biancas mini-freakout. None of the scooby gang noticed this part. If they did, they might realize that it was caused because their was sexual energy between Bianca and Willow. Thus far these girls had kept their relationship a secret. But eventually people would put things together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

Willow brought Bianca to a scooby meeting one day. It seemed to be a garden variety disaster. Buffy's kill count was way down. As much as they all wanted to believe that the monsters were running scared and leaving Sunnydale, Riley and the Initiative were pulling i many more captures. It was possible that the Initiative had more soldiers, better weapons, and the new leader, colonel Mcnamara seemed to be doing a good job. But with Adam still on the loose, Giles felt he could be planning something big, something very bad for everyone involved. The slayers had always done better when demons were divided, they killed each other, the victors in their ancient fueds were too weary to put up much of a fight against a slayer. This meeting was actually kind of fun, Giles even gave them all snacks. Willow helped explain terms to Bianca that she might be unfamiliar with. She was over-helping, but Willow was adorable when she did. As the meeting ended everyone noticed when someone new came in the door. Everyone felt a bit uncomfortable at this young man's arrival, none more than Willow. Bianca realied who it was before anyone even said his name, the man who had put Willow into a lot of pain before she met her. This was Oz.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

After Oz's awkward return Bianca went back to her dorm room. She tried studying for finals, watching tv, anything to get her mind off of Willow. Bianca remembered Willow pining for Oz, how she would have given almost anything to have him back with her. Now he was back, Willow could have everything she wanted. But it seemed that wouldn't include Bianca. Bianca had to be sure. The next morning she went to Willow and Buffy's dorm room, and found Oz there. Bianca just left, tried to maintain what dignity she could. Bianca decided to call her sister Kendall. Although they weren't always the closest of sisters, Bianca hoped for a better relationship, and she had noone in Sunnydale she could talk to.

.

Kendall: What is it Binks?

Bianca: I'm sorry if this is a bad time, I just need someone to talk to.

Kendall: Okay, calm down and tell me what's wrong.

Bianca: It's Willow. Her old boyfriend Oz came back to town. I'm pretty sure she's dumping me to be with him.

Kendall: I'm sorry to hear that. I never thought she was good enough for you. You can do so much better than that red-headed witch. Actually, I didn't know you were dating her, when did that happen?

Bianca: A few weeks ago. We've been kissing in private, she wasn't ready to come out.

Kendall: There you go. Wouldn't you rather be with a woman who publicly acknowledges you as her girlfriend.

Bianca: Yeah but, even more than that, I want Willow. I think I'm in love with her.

Kendall: You give your heart too easily, you inherited that from Erica. Maybe, I keep my heart too reserved, but I don't get hurt as much.

Bianca: Maybe, we can help each other out on that.

Kendall: I'd like that.

.

As these two sisters did some long overdue bonding Bianca heard a knock on her door. It was Willow, and whatever Kendall might say about it, Bianca knew she needed to talk to Willow right now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

Willow had told Buffy that she and Bianca were involved. The news had shocked Buffy, and she had a few minutes of nervous babbling. But after that, Buffy assured Willow that she accepted this, and would always be her friend. Willow had feared a worse reaction, she might still get it from Xander, Giles, her parents, but she'd had to talk to someone about it. Now, here she was in Bianca's dorm room, ready to talk about their relationship, and what exactly Bianca saw with Oz. Bianca feared that Willow was here to officially end things. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but that became harder as Willow began to speak.

.

Willow: What you saw with Oz, it wasn't what you think.

Bianca: It's okay. I always knew that if he came back...

Willow: We just talked, nothing happenned.

Bianca: Really?

Willow: But it was intense, just talking. We had a lot to talk about. I kind of feel like my head is going to explode.

Bianca: Whatever happens with him, I'll still be your friend.

Willow: Ofcourse we'll still be friends. I'm not going to just throw you away.

Bianca: But I'm saying, I know what Oz means to you.

Willow: How can you when I don't even know. I know what he meant to me, ut he left. Everything changed. I changed, and then we...

Bianca: It's okay.

Willow: It's not okay. Bianca the time we spend together is...

Bianca: What?

Willow: I don't know. I know that my life was starting to get so good, and you're a big part of that. And then, here comes the person I wanted most of all, and I don't now what to do. I really want to know, but I don't.

.

Bianca put her hand on Willow's face to wipe away her tears and, trying to hold back her own tears said "Do what makes you happy." Then both girls just held each other and let the tears come.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

After their conversation Bianca still wasn't sure where she and Willow stood, but it seemed likely she would choose Oz. As Bianca was walking she heard someone call "Willow." She turned around and saw Oz. Bianca tried to make nice, retain her dignity.

.

Oz: Hey. I thought I smelled, ah, heard Willow.

Bianca: So, you're going back to school?

Oz: Yeah. Pretty much feeling, oddly motivated. I saw you at Giles' yesterday.

Bianca: Sometimes Willow brings me to the scoobies.

Oz: Are you wearing her sweater?

Bianca: Yes. I really hope you two will be very happy together.

Oz: You smell like her. She's all over you, did you know that?

Bianca: I'm sorry, I can't talk about this right now.

Oz: But there's something to talk about? Are you too involved? Because she never mentioned anything like that and we...

.

Bianca and Oz both realized that he was morphing into a werewolf. It was broad daylight, this was only suppossed to happen three nights a month. Somehow his anger at possibly losing Willow had brought about this change. Before he lost control completely Oz warned Bianca "run." She ran, but his animal instincts caused this werewolf to chase Bianca. She ran into an empty classroom, tried to throw a chair at the wolf. To Bianca's suprise it seemed to knock him out. Than she realized that Riley and his Initiative friends had come into the room. They had knocked Oz out with tranquilizer darts. Bianca tried explaining who he was, but none of them were listening, they assumed she was in shock. They had seen a monster attacking a civilian girl, their plans would likely involve putting Oz to sleep. Bianca went to find Willow, warn them that Oz was in danger. Although this likely meant losing Willow, Bianca couldn't let someone die if she could help it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

Bianca was sitting alone in her dorm room. This unexpected power outage might actually be a good thing, noone was around to see Bianca cry. She knew she had done the right thing in saving Oz, but it didn't make it easier to lose Willow. Kendall probably would mock Bianca for that, not that she could tell her sister this. Then she heard a knock on her door, once again it was Willow, this time she brought a candle with a tiny flame burning.

.

Bianca: Oz okay?

Willow: He's fine. Still learning how to control that aspect of lycanthropy. He's leaving to control it elsewhere.

Bianca: I take it you're going with him.

Willow: Bianca, I have to tell you something.

Bianca: I understand. You have to be with the person you love.

Willow: I am.

Bianca: You mean?

Willow: I mean. Okay?

Bianca: God yes.

Willow: I feel just horrible about the way I treated you. And I'm going to make it up to you, starting right now.

Bianca: Right now?

.

As Willow nodded Bianca blew out the candle. Some things had to be private.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

Note: I am well aware that the last few chapters have been almost shot-for-shot repeats of "Buffy" moments with Bianca simply replacing Tara. We will be seeing new material starting with this one.

.

Willow and Bianca were officially a couple now. Willow's friends were a it suprised that she now had a girlfriend, but they accepted it. Willow said, half-jokingly, that Xander would like to watch them together. Erica and Kendall accepted Bianca's sexuality, the only hard part would be introducing Willow to them both at the same time. Buffy's group figured out a way to defeat Adam. Bianca didn't understand much of their explanation, but she felt proud of her girlfriend. There was one thing they had put off until after Adam was defeated, meeting Willow's parents. After the school term ended Willow brought Bianca to her parents' house for dinner. As it turned out mr Rosenberg was away on something to do with business. The evening went well, Willow was still working up the nerve to tell her mother Sheila that she and Bianca were dating. Finally Sheila said something and Willow decided she needed to just come out with it.

.

Sheila: I'm glad you have more friends in college Willow. But I think it's time you consider dating boys again.

Willow: That's not likely to happen. I am seeing someone, and I think I'm in love.

Sheila: You'll have to bring this boyfriend over so I can meet him.

Willow: I sort of did. It's Bianca, we're dating.

Sheila: You're dating Bianca here?

Willow: Yes. She's my girlfriend, and I'm hers.

Sheila: It's understandable if you feel the need to experiment a little in college.

Willow: I don't really see it as "experimenting." And I don't really know where I fall on the Kinsey scale. I just know that I'm in love with an amazing person, who just happens to be a woman.

.

Sheila didn't seem to understand that this wasn't just a phase with Willow, that it wasn't some political statement. But she did seem overall accepting, and Willow knew this could have gone a lot worse.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

With classes over Bianca planned to return to Pine Valley near the end of June, and return to Sunnydale in late August. These few weeks she wanted to spend with her beloved Willow. It was a good time, they were happy together. There were still a few people who gave them dirt looks when they danced together at the Bronze, but few said anything. Bianca didn't really want to return to Pine Valley, where she was Erica Kane's lesbian daughter, and all the tabloids speculated on who she was involved with. One night, about a week before Bianca was suppossed to return to Pennsylvania, she and Willow made plans to go to a party on campus. Bianca showed up, Willow did not. Bianca assumed it was some vampire thing. If it was serious she would likely have called, asked for help on research. As it was, Bianca was a bit worried for her girlfriend. At this party, a young man tried to talk to Bianca. He was a member of the Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity, whom Anya had warned Kendall about, Michael Cambias.

.

Michael: Your girlfriend stand you up?

Bianca: Willow's just running late.

Michael: If it helps any, my girl didn't show either.

Bianca: Sorry to hear that.

Michael: For what it's worth, you and I have a lot in common. We both have parents who tried to make us into mirror images of themselves.

Bianca: And we both have a weakness for red-headed girls.

Michael: That we do.

.

Bianca found herself enjoying talking to Michael. He knew she was gay, so he probably had no expectations. Anya had warned them about that fraternity, but she was rather biased against men. Then Bianca began to feel a bit woozy. She hadn't even finished her first beer, was never much of a drinker. She decided to start walking back to her dorm room, that was when the darkness came.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

Spike was stalking the campus of UC Sunnydale. Sadly for him, the Initiative didn't remove this chip before they left town. Spike couldn't hunt for food like he used to, but he could frighten humans into giving him money. This allowed Spike to have blood, ciggarettes, cable television. On this night, he saw a couple of college students from that Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity, carrying an unconsciouss coed girl. While the other two carryed her, Michael Cambias directed them. Spike recognized the girl, Bianca, Willow's girlfriend. Normally Spike wasn't one to judge what they were proably about to do to the unconsciouss Bianca. But with this chip Spike was dependant upon the slayer's good will for his very survival. He decided to score a few brownie points with them by helping Bianca.

.

Spike: Michael, I suggest you let me take Bianca safely home.

Michael: I should trust a vampire with this "happy meal with legs?"

Spike: Fair enough. Let's call Buffy and Willow, let themtake Bianca away.

Michael: I don't think so. Me and my friends have some plans for Bianca, and the others.

Spike: What others?

Michael: I can't go into details but, you're a vampire, you'll live long enough to see the results. Assuming you don't oppose us.

Spike: Not a chance.

Michael: We all know you can't hurt humans.

Spike: You barely qualify. Will the chip work if I hurt you guys to save her? Let's find out.

.

Spike tried to hurt Michael, but found hmself in great pain. This was not from his government chip, this was much worse. The arrogant smile on Michael's face suggested that he and his brothers were responsible. Whatever evil spirit this fraternity worshipped clearly had powers. God only knew what they had in store for Bianca.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

Buffy had just finished her patroling, no more vampires. Now she was doing a final sweep of the campus, making sure no vampires planned to prey on drunk college girls. Buffy found only one vampire, the one with a government chip in his head. Spike was on the ground, seemed to be in great pain. Buffy actually felt sorry for him, she went down to ask what happenned.

.

Spike: Please, just get me into the sewar before sunrise.

Buffy: Okay, what happenned?

Spike: Michael Cambias, his fraternity brothers. I always thought they were just stupid frat boys, but they're into something big, they did something to me, hurts like hell.

Buffy: What exactly did they do?

Spike: Best I can tell, some sort of spell. I tried to stop them, from hurting Bianca. Didn't want to get the blame for it.

Buffy: What did they do to Bianca?

Spike: I don't know. But I saw them dragging her, unconsciouss, into that place. They did this to me so I couldn't stop them. Whatever they're planning, it isn't good.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter

.

Buffy honored her word to Spike and got him to the sewar where he'd be safe from sunrise. Then she rushed to the Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity to find Bianca. Buffy found her unconsciouss, along with 11 other girls. Although they were all passed out on chairs and a couch, they seemed otherwise unhurt. Their clothes were on, no bruises. Michael and the other frat boys were standing around, drinking beer and laughing about something. When they saw Buffy Michael went to talk to her.

.

Michael: Can I help you?

Buffy: What happenned?

Michael: We invited these women to our party, but they couldn't hold their liquor. They're just sleeping it off.

Buffy: So nothing happenned, after?

Michael: Ofcourse not. What kind of men do you think we are?

Buffy: Spike said you were dragging Bianca here unconsciouss.

Michael: You mean the vampire who would eat her if not for the chip in his head? Bianca felt bad about Willow not showing up so, I invited her to our party. That was when she passed out.

Buffy: Than you won't mind if I take her home.

Michael: Be my guest.

.

Buffy grabbed Bianca and took her home, planning to come back for the other girls. Everything Michael said seemed to make sense. Their was no evidence of foul play, Spike wasn't the most reliable source. But there was something about the way these frat boys were laughing. Buffy had nothing that would hold up in court, but she believed something very bad had happenned.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

.

Buffy questioned Bianca about that night. Bianca remembered nothing, but was adament that nothing had happenned. She questioned the other girls, same story. Noone remembered anything, yet all seemed certain that nothing had happenned. Buffy questioned Spike again. Whatever had inflicted that pain on him had worn off within a few hours. Spike couldn't be certain what they had done to the girls, but he was sure Bianca was unconscious when they dragged her inside. Buffy thought about what might have happenned. Maybe the frat boys were telling the truth. Maybe the girls really couldn't hold their liquor, and that was why they couldn't remember anything. Even if the Delta Zetta Kappa was into magick, they might've done that to Spike to protect themselves. But Buffy couldn't see a legitimate reason for bringing unconscious girls to the party. Could that be a lie on Spike's part, part of his sadistic game now that he couldn't directly hurt people? It wouldn't be the first time he did something like that. It boiled down to who Buffy believed, Michael or Spike. For better or worse, she believed Spike.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

.

Bianca returned to Pine Valley. She would miss Willow, but she also wanted to see her family before she had to go back to school. It was a bit of a relief to be away from Buffy, who kept hounding her about a certain night. Bianca had just gotten a little drunk and passed out. Buffy seemed to think something bad had happenned, despite admitting there was no evidence of this. No physical evidence, although Bianca did seem a bit sick and vomited in the plane's restroom on the flight home. That was probably just food poisoning. The only indication that anything had happenned was the word of Spike, an evil soulless monster. Bianca was certain nothing had happenned that night, but she continued to feel sick. It was often in the morning, but she would usually feel better in the afternoon. Erica's "friend" David Hayward, wanted to examine her. David was a doctor, Pine Valley's version of dr Frankenstein. Bianca wouldn't have been too suprised if David had been working with Adam in that insane plan to create a master race. Still, David was a qualified doctor, he suspected that Bianca might be pregnant. Bianca agreed to the examination, but didn't consider that a real possibility. She had never had a sexual relationship with any man. The only night it would have been possible was, Bianca started to question exactly what did happen that night. If Spike was telling the truth, and that was a big "If" then those frat boys were into dark magick. Coul they have used that to cover-up evidence of their crime? Before David even confirmed this Bianca could sense what the test results would be. She was right, Bianca was pregnant.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

.

Bianca sat in David's office, still a little in shock over this news. David tried to provide some comfort, apparently he wasn't all bad.

.

Bianca: When I came out to my mother she said I'd be giving up children if I chose "this lifestyle." I didn't even know if I wanted children, still don't.

David: You said the incident happenned three weeks ago. The tests show that you're less than one month along. You have some time to decide what you want to do about this.

Bianca: Can you keep this secret?

David: Ofcourse. By law I'm bound by doctor-patient priveledge. But I do recommend you talk to your family for support.

Bianca: No. I can't. I'm not sure if I'm having this baby. If I do, it could destroy my mother, to see her have to relive what happenned to her. And Kendall, how could I look my sister in the eye if I, don't have this child. Kendall cannot know about this, at least not until I decide what to do.

David: Okay, but I recommend you talk to someone, who isn't a mad scientist.

Bianca: I can only imagine what Willow would say. I wish I didn't know, and I still don't know who specifically did this. If that frat knew I was pregnant, that there is physical evidence of the rape, God only knows what they'd do to me.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

.

During his little summer vacation Michael reported on his progress to his father Alexander. Alexander was an old member of the Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity, he didn't really like the direction that Michael and the younger members were taking with it.

.

Michael: Things are progressing nicely. The incident went well, it was fun. All twelve of those women are pregnant.

Alexander: And you assume they will all go through with their pregnancies.

Michael: Even if only half carry the children to term, that still leaves six babies, born next March. And we shall sacrifice them to Moloch, who will give us wealth and power.

Alexander: Moloch? There are at least a dozen demons claiming that name.

Michael: He's the real deal. We saw his power against that vampire Spike.

Alexander: In my day we worshipped Machida. We'd sacrifice three virgins once a year, and we didn't have to worry about twelve girls taking care of unborn children.

Michael: Ah, the good old days. This is long term, maybe riskier, but the rewards are greater.

Alexander: If successful. Be careful Michael.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

.

Willow couldn't be sure, but she believed Buffy when she said that something had happenned with Bianca. Her girlfriend had seemed somewhat withdrawn in the final days before she returned to Pennsylvania. Then one day in July Bianca called, asked her to come to Pine Valley, even promised to pay for the plane ticket. From the tone in her voice Willow could tell something was wrong, so she wa son the next flight to Pine Valley Pennsylvania. The flight was half over before Willow even realized she was flying first class for the first time. It might have been fun, but Willow was too nervous about Bianca to enjoy it. When the plane landed Willow immediately went to Erica's penthouse, where Bianca was staying for the summer, and the two girls began talking.

.

Bianca: Thanks for coming.

Willow: Anytime. I could tell something is wrong, what is it?

Bianca: Buffy was right, something happenned that night. I can't be sure exactly what happenned, but I have a rough idea.

Willow: Did they, rape you?

Bianca: Yes. How did you know?

Willow: The way you were withdrawn, all those perverts with you. I didn't want it to be that, obviously. But I feared it was.

Bianca: I honestly don't remember that night. I don't know if I just blocked it out myself, or they did some kind of spell. Actually this magic-indueced amnesia would explain a lot of my family's history. Anyway there is one very definite piece of evidence that one of the raped me. I'm pregnant. I don't know what I'm going to do just yet, but I really need someone to talk to about this.

.

Without saying a word Willow just went up to Bianca and hugged her. More than anything, Bianca needed this little comfort right now.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

.

Willow and Bianca talked for hours while Erica was away. The talk inevitably came back to Bianca's family, Erica and Kendall. Bianca understood their issues. She couldn't really blame Erica, entirely. She had been molested on her 14th birthday, Kendall was the result of that. Bianca wondered, if she had this baby, would she also end up hating it, would it end up hating her, dealing with the same pain as Kendall? And yet, for all of their issues, Bianca knew that if Kendall had never been born, there would just be an empty hole in Bianca's life that she wouldn't even know how to fill. But there was also the issue of Michael Cambias and that frat. They likely had no idea that Bianca was pregnant, they thought they'd ereased all evidence of their crime. The other girls, they could claim sex was consensual, but Bianca had a well-established reputation for only liking girls. What would these powerful punks do if they thought there was physical evidence of their crime? Bianca found herself very frightened of them, to her uprise she realized she was also frightened for this baby. Erica had always tried to instill pro-choice values in Bianca, but when it came to her own pregnancy, Bianca couldn't even say the word "abortion" much less consider it. Bianca decided she would protect this baby. In the long run, that might include putting him or her up for adoption, just to keep it safe from those who would do that to a woman. Willow promised to stand by Bianca's side, no matter what.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

.

As Willow and Bianca talked, they didn't realize that someone was listening. Kendall had come up to see Bianca and heard her sister talking to Willow. For some unknown reason Kendall felt a bit uncomfortable around some of Bianca's new college friends particularly Buffy Summers. Kendall thought she'd just wait it out, but then she heard what they were talking about. Bianca had been raped, by Michael Cambias. And now, like their mother before them, Bianca was pregnant with her rapist's child. A part of Kendall had always feared it was impossible for a woman to love her child, if the child was concieved in rape. Yet, Bianca was talking about protecting this baby. She and Willow were making plans, figuring out how to make sure noone knew how her child was concieved. This plan seemed ridiculous, convoluted. Kendall would never betray this secret, but it seemed unlikely that they could really get away with it. From what Kendall could remember, Michael Cambias was the spoiled son of a billionaire. He had already hurt an innocent girl once, probably other innocent girls before this one, he would murder Bianca to cover up his crimes, and he'd do the same thing to other girls. Kendall could not allow this. She made a vow that before Michael found out Bianca was pregnant, she would send him straight to Hell.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

.

After Bianca made the decision to have this baby she wanted to talk to Kendall. She wouldn't tell her sister the whole truth, but she wanted to talk to her sister. But Kendall wasn't answering her cellphone. Bianca tried calling Kendall's best friend Greenlee. Greenlee didn't know where Kendall was either, she was also starting to get worried. Bianca and Willow went to Kendall's apartment, noone there either. Bianca had a horrible thought. She went to a drawer in Kendall's bedroom. It was locked, but Willow did a minor spell and it opened. There was nothing inside, which worried Bianca even more.

.

Willow: What's in there?

Bianca: Right now, nothing. But I know that Kendall kept a gun in there. Now it, and my sister, are missing.

Willow: Maybe she got rid of it, like those "Toys for guns" programs the police organize.

Bianca: If it were just that missing maybe. But, when we had that talk yesterday, I thought I heard something. Maybe, Kendall overheard what happenned.

Willow: You think she'd really murder Michael?

Bianca: Absolutely.

Willow: Good for her.

Bianca: You don't mean that.

Willow: The hell I don't. After what that man did to you, he doesn't deserve to live. You said it yourself, he'll just hurt other women, he could hurt your baby.

Bianca: And my sister will go to prison for the rest of her life. Does California still have the death penalty?

Willow: I think so. And you're right. Kendall shouldn't go to prison for that. I'll check Kendall's computer, verify that she bought plane tickets to California. You call Buffy, ask her to stop Kendall when she arrives.

.

Bianca and Willow began their tasks. Willow had every intention of stopping Kendall from committing murder. Bianca needed her big sister right now, but she didn't neccessarily need Willow to be with her.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

.

Bianca and Willow nervously waited in Kendall's apartment for news about her. Willow's cellphone rang, it was Anya.

.

Willow: Any news?

Anya: Kendall's plane landed before we arrived. We haven't seen her, and the airport won't confirm if she was on it.

Willow: We know she bought the plane ticket, so we should assume Kendall was on the plane.

Anya: Let me ask you something, are you trying to save Michael's life?

Willow: Bianca wants to keep Kendall from going to prison.

Anya: Is Bianca with you?

Willow: Yes.

Anya: What about you? Do you want Michael alive, or just help Kendall cover it up?

Willow: I'm fine either way.

Anya: Do you know what airborne means?

Willow: It's a way for a witch to get to one place quickly, faster than planes. It's flashy, but not as fast as teleportation.

Anya: A witch of your level, I can show you how to be airborne, get here in time, possibly before Kendall kills Michael. Then, it's your decision what to do to him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

.

Kendall found Michael Cambias. It was not a coincidence. She had called him, asked for a meeting. It was in the woods, the kind of meeting that had to be covert. Kendall claimed she could help him take over Erica's company, provided he gave her a fair share in the bounty.

.

Michael: Well Kendall, what deal exactly do you have in mind?

Kendall: Simple, with your father's capital, and my inside knowledge, we could force Erica out of her own company and reap it's profits.

Michael: Interesting. From what I've heard, you have little problem forcing your mother into the poorhouse. But, sadly, that also makes me skeptical that you have real inside knowledge.

Kendall: Maybe not. But Bianca does. She's mommy's little favorite. Erica trust's Bianca completely, she even tolerates her friendship with me. I can manipulate Bianca.

Michael: That is interesting.

Kendall: Aside from the fact that is illegal, I can really only play that card with Bianca once. So I want half the profits.

Michael: Sounds fair, provided you can come through.

Kendall: I will.

Michael: And Bianca can't know of any involvement by me. The whole thing would fall apart.

Kendall: Why, what did you do?

Michael: My family has made certain deals to get where we are. My father did similar things in the day, mine was just more fun, and more profitable.

Kendall: I don't understand.

Michael: Think of it has therapy, showing her what she's missing by only dating girls.

Kendall: Are you saying that you raped my sister?

Michael: Yeah, and it was fun.

.

That was all Kendall needed to hear. She might not be a cop, but she needed to be sure Michael was really guilty. Kendall didn't want to take the chance of murdering an innocent man. Michael wasn't sorry he was bragging about it. Kendall took out her gun and shot Michael. In the heart, the head, she fired until she ran out of bullets. Michael was dead, but Kendall was not alone. She turned around and saw there was a witness to her murder.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

.

When Kendall murdered Michael Cambias, she was too focused to realize that someone else had arrived. She soon realized it was Willow, Bianca's girlfriend.

.

Willow: You are out of bullets, right?

Kendall: Yes.

Willow: That's a relief.

Kendall: How'd you find me?

Willow: Magick.

Kendall: Fine, don't tell me.

Willow: What now?

Kendall: I overheard you talking to Binks, we both know what this monster did to my sister, to your girlfriend.

Willow: Yeah, I'm not really sure what I would have done if I'd found him first. But Bianca sent me here to stop you from committing murder, make sure you stayed out of prison.

Kendall: I don't want her to know. She's such a good person, she might blame herself.

Willow: I've got an idea.

.

Willow did a spell, removed the bodies from Michael's corpse, healed the wounds post-mortem. She also hung his body from the tree, made it look like he hung himself. Some might find it unusual that Michael would kill himself, here in the woods. But now, there was no physical evidence linking Kendall to this murder. Kendall was suprised, apparently Willow wasn't joking when she said she used magick to find her. She was also grateful for the help.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

.

Willow used her airborne abilities to bring Kendall back to Pine Valley. Kendall immediately vomited upon her return. Willow also destroyed Kendall's gun, making absolutely sure there was no evidence linking either of them to Michael's murder. They lied to Bianca, said Willow had brought Kendall home before she could murder Michael. Within a day Bianca heard about Michael's "suicide." She wanted to believe that they hadn't killed a man, but she was glad Michael was dead. At any rate the three of them had other priorities now. Counting David, there were only four people who knew Bianca was pregnant. They had to come up with a plan, make sure noone else learned. God help them all if Erica learned the truth. Meanwhile Alexander Cambias learned of his son's death. He spoke with Tom Warner, the current head of the Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity.

.

Alexander: Do you believe my son committed suicide?

Tom: No. He was excited about the ritual, of gaining more money and power.

Alexander: So, what happenned?

Tom: One of the girls, Bianca Motgomery, is dating a witch, Willow Rosenberg. I think Willow did some spell. She either forced Michael to commit suicide, or covered up the murder.

Alexander: A pity. I warned Michael that this was risky. Not to sound like an old man, but in my day we left no living victims, noone could swear revenge like this. We should wait, let the other girls believe they are safe. No need to put my frat brothers in more danger just yet. Then we shall fulfill our dream, and have revenge.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

.

Bianca returned to California in late August. Classes didn't start up for another two weeks, but Bianca was almost three months pregnant, couldn't take the chance that Erica would figure it out. She'd start showing in California but at least noone would accidentally inform Erica. By the time she returned in December, Bianca would be wearing heavy clothes. Kendall secretly promised to come out with her sister soon, Bianca needed family right now. It wouldn't be long before Buffy and her group figured out Bianca was pregnant. Willow offerred to do a spell, prevent anyone from seeing her as pregnant. But Bianca was hesitant to use magick on her pregnancy. They thought there were only four people who knew of Bianca's condition. But Giles' friends informed him of a new development, one he shared with Buffy.

.

Giles: The Watcher's council has informed me, that our seers have detected something. They believe Moloch is rising.

Buffy: Wasn't he that demon on the internet? I killed him.

Giles: I should explain. Moloch is a popular name amongst demons, many claim to be the original diety. Suppossedly Moloch was an ancient Caananite diety, largely associated with human sacrifice, particularly the sacrifice of infants. However so little is actually known about Moloch that some scholars believe it is just a word for human sacrifice. If that's true than the Biblical prohibition against worshipping him is a condemnation of human sacrifice.

Buffy: Is all this really neccessary for me to know?

Giles: Sorry. My point is that it's a popular name. This particular one may have actually been the original inspiration. His followers sacrifice twelve infants to their master, and it brings him forth. Moloch was believed to be as powerful as the Old Ones whom the Master worshipped.

Buffy: So he comes to town, we're talking twelve dead children, plus however many people Moloch kills before we take him down.

Giles: Yes, so we need to stop his cult before that happens.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

.

Willow and Bianca helped Buffy's group research this Moloch. His followers believed they would get wealth and power if they brought Moloch forth by sacrificing twelve infants. This ritual was based on an astrological occurance. Bianca didn't understand half of what that meant, but one thing definitely stuck in her mind. This would occur in mid-march, shortly after she gave birth. That was likely a coincidence. A horrible, horrible coincidence. She and Willow had done their best to keep everyone from knowing. Willow had told the group that Bianca was a recovering anarexic, so noone said anything if Bianca appeared to be gaining a little weight. Kendall found a local doctor for Bianca, she still didn't trust David completely. This young doctor, Ben, seemed nice, promised that this fell under doctor-patient priveledge. In October Buffy's group found something disturbing in their research. Moloch's followers had to sacrifice their own children to achieve their goal. A horrifying thought occurred to Bianca. What if her pregnancy wasn't an accident? What if she, and the other girls from that night, were raped so they would get pregnant? Then this cult would sacrifice these children to Moloch. Bianca talked this over with Willow. They had tried to keep their circle small. Buffy's little sister Dawn had begun hanging around with them. How to explain to a 13 year old that ianca was pregnant with her rapist's child? But Buffy could protect her, probably. So Bianca and Willow decided to tell all of them the truth, soon.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

.

Willow and Bianca gathered the group together. Kendall wasn't here. Bianca was already the new girl, no need to make the Scooby gang feel pressured by outsiders right now. It was a fairly large gathering at Giles' apartment. Giles, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Bianca, Anya, Riley, Dawn, even Spike. Buffy needed to watch her little sister for a few hours. Spike was evil, but he seemed to be playing nice recently. He could be useful, and if he didn't want to help they would know, and could keep an eye on him. Before the meeting Bianca quietly asked Buffy if Dawn was too young for this. Buffy said it was better for Dawn to learn these things now, and how to protect herself. Bianca began the meeting and informed everyone of what they knew.

.

Bianca: Okay, where to begin? Willow already knows what I'm about to tell you. According to Giles a moloch worshipping cult is planning to murder up to twelve infants in about five months. I believe that this unknown cult is the Delta Zeta Kappa fraternity.

Anya: I'm not one to give them the benefit of the doubt, but are you sure it's the same bad guys?

Spike: She's right, they are definitely involved in some dark magick.

Xander: I usually believe Bianca, but not Spike. This is a tough one.

Bianca: These books say they plan to sacrifice their own children, in March. This will be around when I give birth.

Dawn: You're having a baby?

Bianca: Yes.

Dawn: But I thought you and Willow were dating. Is that even possible.

Anya: That cult raped you, didn't they?

Bianca: Yes. I honestly don't remember that night, I think they did some kind of spell to erease my memory. I talked to the other girls from that night, all eleven are pregnant. Some were already in consensual relationships with other boys, others are very confused.

Anya: But they're all carrying their pregnancies to term?

Bianca: Yes. Anyway, if any of you want to stay out of this, I'll understand. But I would really appreciate any help you can give me in protecting me and my baby.

Buffy: Ofcourse I'll help. You think I'd let a friend be hurt by this cult? Anyone tries to hurt you they'll have to go through me.

Dawn: And me.

Buffy: Dawn, I know from experience how painful your hair-pulling is.

Dawn: I was thinking more along the lines of research.

Buffy: I'll talk to mom. And, the rest of you?

Spike: What the hell. We stop this cult, maybe I can steal some of their money or gold.

.

Spike's decision to stay and help was suprising, although Riley made a mental note to keep a close eye on him. And if he, a soulless demon, was willing to do the right thing, then everyone else raising their hand was really just a formality. Bianca felt proud to be associated with this group, couldn't wait for her baby to meet them.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

.

Note: You might have noticed I'm putting a new spin on Bianca's first pregnancy. If you hated that storyline from the show, and didn't like how evil Erica was back then, you're not going to like the direction I'm taking.

.

Bianca and Kendall both returned home for thanksgiving. Erica noticed that Bianca always wore baggy clothes. Alone, this might just indicate that it was getting colder. Having lived in California, Bianca might just be adjusting again. But Erica knew the truth. Becoming "Twitter friends" with certain people in Sunnydale definitely had it's advantages. They noticed that Bianca was putting on weight, even texted Erica pictures. Combined with rumors of that night at the fraternity, Erica knew the truth. Bianca was pregnant as a result of rape. If only she had talked to Erica about this, Erica believed she could have talked Bianca into an abortion. But somehow Kendall had talked Bianca into having this, abomination. Erica vowed she would not let this happen. She would convince Bianca into ending her pregnancy. Erica's experience had taught her that it was impossible to love a child concieved from one's own rape. She had tried to be reasonable with Kendall, putting her up for adoption. If only Kendall never tracked her down, it would have saved them both a lot of pain. Erica had done everything she could to drive Kendall away, to prevent her friendship with Bianca. But that had failed. And now, Erica would have to deal with another of these bastards, and Bianca would learn this lesson the hard way. Whatever it took, Erica vowed that Bianca would not give birth to this child.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

.

In mid-december Willow's mother Sheila visited her daughter at college. They spoke in Willow and Buffy's dorm room, alone.

.

Willow: I'm glad to see you mom, but I still have two finals I need to study for.

Sheila; I think that can wait, it's a safe bet that you've already studied quite a bit.

Willow: True. What did you want to talk about?

Sheila: I know that Bianca is pregnant.

Willow: How do you know that?

Sheila: That's not important. I understand you probably tried to counsel her.

Willow: I told Bianca I'd be by her side, whatever she chose.

Sheila: And she chose to have this baby. I'm not sure it's healthy for you to commit yourself like that, not at your age. Bianca certainly has the right to do what she wants with her own pregnancy, but it's not your responsibility. You're not exactly the father.

Willow: No, but Bianca needs me. She needs love right now.

Sheila: She has her family, her mother for one.

Willow: Erica doesn't exactly know. Bianca doesn't think she could handle it.

Sheila: Perhaps she knows Erica would advise her to end the pregnancy, and deep down Bianca knows that might be best.

Willow: Bianca's six months pregnant. She loves her child more than anything.

Sheila: She's young, doesn't realize what a burden it is to try and raise a child of rape.

Willow: Do you?

Sheila: Not directly.

Willow: Besides, you said Bianca has the right to do what she wants. Apparently that doesn't apply if Bianca chooses to remain pregnant. I love Bianca, and that means loving her baby. I'm sorry mom, but I'm not abandoning the woman I love.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

.

Dr Benjamin Wilkinson had become the unnoficial medic for Buffy's team. He explained that, living in Sunnydale, he had learned certain things. Particularly that Buffy was a slayer, and so he'd offerred his services to them when they were wounded. When vampire Harmony wounded Anya, when Riley's heart began acting eratic due to Maggie Walsh's experiments, in addition to Being Bianca's regular doctor. In mid-December. Ben examined Bianca with her sister Kendall by her side. Thus far, as Bianca entered her 3rd tri-mester, mother and baby were doing great. In less than three months Bianca would give birth to a healthy baby girl. It felt good, helping to bring a child into this world. Ben feared he would never know what it was like to become a parent. Ben's "sister" would likely prevent that from ever happenning. As it was, he felt a certain kinship with Kendall. Both were created under unusual circimstances, neither of them exactly had a choice in the matter. Due to events beyond their control, they were hated, expendable, considered maybe even evil. Perhaps Kendall would understand, if Ben could somehow tell her the truth. Then again, maybe Kendall would kill Ben. If she thought there was a chance that Ben's little "family" was a threat to Bianca or her baby, she would. Ben knew that Bianca's baby was also created by an evil act, and was viewed as an expendable sacrifice by the Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity. But this baby had something neither Ben nor Kendall had ever had, a loving mother bear who would do anything to keep it safe.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

.

After they finished their finals Bianca returned to Pine Valley, with Willow by her side. Willow said she sensed danger, wanted to protect her girlfriend and her baby. Bianca suspected that Willow just needed some space after her fight with her mother. Either way, Bianca was glad to have Willow around. There was definitely danger coming. Buffy and Riley still hadn't found proof that the fraternity cult planned to sacrifice the infants, not for lack of trying. It hadn't escaped their attention that a lot of former members had influence in the government. Riley had some experience in uncovering government secrets, and they all trusted him, but there was only so much one man could do. There was other danger as well. If Erica knew about Bianca's pregnancy, she kept up a good poker face. But Bianca still feared the day when her mother learned the truth. The plan was to say that Bianca had adopted an orphan, possibly a refugee from a war-torn area. But there was always the danger that the truth would come out. Christmas went without incident. Erica even let Kendall celebrate with them, after Bianca made it clear she had to accept Kendall or neither daughter would come over. On December 26th, something unusual happenned. Bianca saw a bug in her room. She didn't recognize this bug, had never seen one look like this. At any rate she crushed it to death. As the bug died it's blood began to form a symbol. Bianca took a picture on her cellphone. She was suddenly very glad that Willow had come to Pine Valley with her.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

.

Warning: A new demon is introduced here, his method of killing is disgusting. We don't see it here, but it is described. You have been warned.

.

Willow identified the symbol from the bug blood and Giles confirmed it. It had payed off to copy the old books onto computers, which now, even Giles had to admit. Willow had wanted to verify, this wasn't news that should be given prematurely. Willow told Bianca the bad news.

.

Willow: Giles ays it's the symbol of a demon who calls himself "Belial." According to the stories Belial was an angel who sided with Lucifer, was cast out of Heaven, then he encouraged Satan to lead Adam and Eve to temptation. For his actions God further cursed Belial by turning him into a bug-like creature. John Milton mentioned him in "Paradise lost" but he incorrectly said he was turned into a snake.

Bianca: Willow, are you stalling?

Willow: Maybe. These bugs are the servants of Belial, they come from his body. I think the bug you killed was his spy.

Bianca: Why would he target me?

Willow: Not you. Belial, his bugs go inside a pregnant woman, and eat her unborn child.

Bianca: My goddess, he wants my baby.

Willow: I can cast a protection spell, but it won't last forever.

Bianca: How do we kill him.

Willow: I've already called Buffy, she and Riley are on their way. Standard slice and dice will kill him. The scary part is, someone had to summon Belial, offered your baby up, promised something else.

Bianca: The Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity. They are coming after me.

Willow: I doubt it. They want to sacrifice your baby, they need to wait until it's born for that.

Bianca: Then who?

.

The look on Willow's face said who she suspected. This person had no idea that Bianca was pregnant, or so they thought, but if she knew, would she really do this to Bianca.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

.

Willow did the protection spell for Bianca, with more than a little help from Kendall. The ritual required a blood relative of Bianca, spilling their own blood. Kendall took a dagger, and cut her hand. She placed the blood on Bianca's pregnant belly. This would keep her unborn child safe from Belial, the question was for how long. Willow was new to this spell, it might need to be done again. Seeing how weak the loss of blood made Kendall, along with her determination to do it again, if neccessary, Bianca had never felt closer to her sister. Buffy, Riley, and even Spike came to help. But before they could deal with Belail, they had do deal with someone else, Erica. Somehow or other she had figured out that Bianca was pregnant. She was likely the one who told Willow's mother Sheila, and thus indirectly attempted to persuade Bianca to have an abortion. When that failed she had resorted to the dark arts to kill her unborn child. Ofcourse Bianca and Kendall didn't want to believe their own mother would do this, but they had to know one way or another. Willow spoke to Erica alone, about the ritual, but she had to improve on the truth a little.

.

Willow: I don't want you to be worried, Bianca and Kendall are fine, for now.

Erica: Why wouldn't they be?

Willow: Bianca may be the target of this demon, Belial. Giles has been researching him, it hasn't been easy. He's had to read these texts in their original Sumerian, not exacly his first language. As far as he can tell, Belial targets women, actually eats them.

Erica: But you said Bianca is safe?

Willow: Thankfully yes. We did a ritual with Kendall that will keep Bianca safe. Kendall had to give a little of her blood, I don't know if she can take it again. Would you be able to give some of your blood?

Erica: To save Bianca, ofcourse.

Willow: Good. And don't worry, we won't have to do this for long. I don't know why Bianca is being targeted, or who summonned Belial. But we just have to wear Belial out for awhile. Giles says if this demon can't get the victim he was summonned for, he will take the person who summonned him. After what this person tried to do to Bianca, I wouldn't mind seeing them get a taste of their own medicine.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

.

Buffy and Riley followed Erica. She went back to her penthouse, and got a gun from her drawer. Willow had planted tiny cameras here to monitor her actions. Given that they had told her about this demon, that it ate women, it wasn't suspicious that Erica would lock herself in a room with a fire-arm. What was suspicious was when she unlocked her safe, and retrieved some old books. Bianca definitely recognized the symbol of Belial on one of them. It was true, Erica had summoned a demon to murder her own unborn grandchild. They didn't want to believe it, but here was the evidence. The six of them, Buffy, Riley, Spike, Willow, Kendall, and Bianca made a plan. Spike went in first, having been invited by Bianca. Erica saw this vampire intruder and tried shooting him. The bullets hurt like hell, but didn't stop him. Spike grabbed Erica and took away her gun. Then the other five came inside, all looking angry.

.

Erica: Bianca, Kendall. What the hell is going on here?

Bianca: How do you have these books on Belial?

Erica: I got them to help you. Willow told me this thing was after you, I got them to find a way to help you.

Willow: When did you get them? I told you a couple of hours ago, since then you've been watched by Buffy, Riley, Spike. You never bought these books today.

Bianca: Is it true, Erica? You tried to kill my baby?

Erica: I had to. Giving birth to your rapist's child, it would have destroyed you.

Kendall: Is that what I did, destroyed you?

Erica; Yes. If my mother had given parental consent, I would have terminated you all those years ago.

Kendall: I'm sorry about what happenned to you but I didn't rape you and I'm not sorry I exist.

Bianca: Neither am I. I'm having this baby. I had hoped you could accept that. If you can't, than I can't accept you in my life. You're not my mother anymore, my father is more alive to me than you are.

Kendall: Spike, could you eat Erica if she's already dead, without your chip going off?

Spike: I believe so.

Kendall: Erica, we will kill Belial. If you go after my sister, or her baby ever again, I will kill you. If you think I'm bluffing, ask Michael Cambias.

Spike: Please test Kendall. It's been so long since I've had human blood.

Bianca: No, I'm not having anyone else die for me. That doesn't mean I want her in my life. She stays away, don't kill her. She tries anything else, than you can have your meal Spike. Goodbye Erica.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

.

After Bianca disowned Erica she and the rest of the group prepared to fight Belial. Specifically Bianca and Kendall planned to sit on the sidelines while the four fighters fought. Kendall vowed to protect her little sister. She wasn't sure what she could do, especially if the four demon fighters couldn't, but Kendall would die to protect Bianca and her baby. They fought this demon. Belial looked almost human, but could make more insects from his own skin. They fought well. When one of the bigger bugs latched unto Spike Riley rammed his sword through Spike's body. It hurt him like hell, but saved his life. It was a messy fight, but in the end Belial was defeated and killed. All his little insects seemed to die with him, but the group took no chances and burne them all. Riley helped treat Spike's wound and they talked in private.

.

Spike: That's the second time in two days I got hurt, which would have killed a human.

Riley: You're welcome. I couldn't think of how else to kill the bug.

Spike: You could have told me to turn around.

Riley: It's easy to realize that now, I acted in the heat of the moment.

Spike: Fine, I'm a Monday morning quarterback. You enjoyed hurting me.

Riley: I saved you because you helped save Bianca and her baby. Don't think I haven't figured out why. You're in love with Buffy.

Spike: Someone up there seems to have a sense of humor. First I can't kill anyone, now I'm in love with a woman I can never have. Maybe I am in Hell. For you, it's Heaven. You get her, and you get to watch me suffer.

Riley: Do you know why Buffy fell for me? I was helping people, saving lives, before I ever met her. Before I ever had a chance with her. I would give my life for my country, to save innocents. You're incapable of that kind of sacrifice.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

.

Ben couldn't take it anymore. Glory was ruining his life, had already cost him his job at Sunnydal hospital. One way or another, he had to stop her. Ben had contemplated suicide for some time, but he lacked the strength to end his own life. In early January he vowed he would tell the truth to Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles. Ben spoke to them in private, at Giles' apartment.

.

Ben: Have you ever heard of Glorificus?

Giles; Yes. She once ruled over another dimension, one that has been described as Hell. There were two other hell-gods, at first they all shared power equally. Then Glorificus tried to sieze all power for herself. The other two joined forces, a great battle was waged. But in the end they stood victorious, barely. Glorificus was, presumably, destroyed.

Ben: I wish that were true. Glory, as some call her, was sentanced to live, and to eventually die, in the body of a newborn male, created specifically to act as her prison. I was that newborn.

Buffy: You're saying that a hell-god, lives inside of you?

Ben: Yes. Glory and I have been fighting for control for over 20 years now. Maybe it was wrong of me to stay alive, believe me I thought of suicide many times. But I tried to help people, I have saved lives too. But now, Glory is after something called "the Key." This "key" it's almost as old as her. I have no idea what it's original purpose was, who created it. But I do know that in a few months the stars will align, and Glory will use it to return to her own dimension.

Buffy: Can I just say that a hell-god leaving this world, doesn't seem so bad.

Ben: Unfortunately, once the barriers are opened, all realms will bleed into this one. Most, if not all, human life will be extinct. I can't let that happen. If you have a way to stop her, to free me, I would love that. But if you can't, if you think killing me is the only way to stop Glory, I'll understand.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

.

Giles summonned the entire group to discuss what should be done about Ben. By this time he had already confirmed much of what he said with the Watcher's council. Buffy, Xander, Anya, Riley, Willow, Bianca, Kendall, and even Spike were here to give their imput.

.

Xander: What exactly is this "Key?"

Giles: I'm not entirely certain. A group, known as the Order of Dagon, until very recently, protected it. Glory slaughtered them all, but before that they were able to give the Key a new form, keep it hidden from her. I don't know what form it's in now, could be a chair for all we know.

Spike: Anyway, I vote we kill Ben.

Willow: That doesn't seem right.

Spike: Probably not. But it ensures the survival of this world. Including your girlfriend and her baby.

Riley: And you.

Spike: Well yeah, the world dies, I die.

Kendall: I hate to admit it but Spike has a good point. I admit that I'm biased too, I want to make sure Bianca and her baby are safe.

Bianca: He came to us for help, can't we do something?

Willow: Maybe, I can perform an excorcism. With help from Giles ofcourse.

Giles: I have to be honest, I've participated in three excorcisms. Those three combined wouldn't come close to Glory's power. There's something else. Right now, Ben is Glory's only vulnerability. Excorcisms are tricky, we might end up expelling Ben, leaving an angry hell-god with no vulnerability.

Willow: Than we better get it right.

Giles: We can try, but I need Spike here during this.

Spike: Why me?

Giles: If things start to go wrong, I want you to do the hard thing, and kill Ben.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

.

Giles called an old friend to help with this excorcism, Denver. Denver ran a bookstore in Los Angelas that specialized in occult books. He claimed that, many years ago, a vampire had come into his store for help in slaying a demon, to save innocent humans. Before that Denver had been very cynical about human nature. But if a vampire was willing to risk his own existance to do something this noble, he figured there must be good in the world. In hindsight Giles suspected this vampire might have been Angel, but he couldn't be sure. Denver helped people, had even taught Giles how to excorcise demons. Giles knew he needed this man's help if he was to have any chance of excorcising Glory and let Ben survive. But if he couldn't there were two others Giles needed by his side, Spike and Kendall. Spike would kill Ben in a second to ensure his own survival. Kendall was not so eager to take a life, but she would to protect Bianca. Ben was tied up, they were waiting for Denver to arrive. Kendall didn't understand Giles' explanation, but he assured her that these chains would hold, even if Glory emerged. Giles and Kendall talked to pass the time.

.

Kendall: Do you do this often, excorcisms with the fate of the world hanging in the balance?

Giles: This specifically no. But fighting demons, the world hanging in the balance, more often than I care to remember.

Kendall: And I thought it was hard just protecting too lives. I really wish I didn't know these things.

Giles: Some times so do I.

Kendall: This "Glory" all I have is a gun. Will that be enough to stop her?

Giles: Only if you use it on Ben.

Kendall: It seems wrong. That might seem strange, given what I did to Michael.

Giles: It doesn't seem strange at all. You killed the man who raped your sister, and you're protecting your sister and her child. The law might disagree with you, but I understand.

Kendall: Thank you.

Giles: Although your method was not well thought out, but I can't judge. Years ago, a vampire murdered a woman that I loved. I went after him, but I was reckless, nearly got myself killed. If Buffy hadn't found me, I would have died.

Kendall: I'm sorry about your girlfriend. Did you kill the vampire?

Giles: No. Some things happenned, I was actually forced to work with this vampire to save the world.

Kendall: This wasn't, it wasn't Spike who murdered her? Was it?

Giles: No. Why?

Kendall: No reason.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

.

The excorcism was long and scary. Kendall couldn't understand how these guys did this on a regular basis. It probably wasn't a good sign that Giles and Denver seemed scared. Glory wasn't going down without a fight. Her power flung Kendall across the room, Spike ran in front of her to lessen the impact. Kendall was still knocked unconsciouss, had it not been for Spike she likely would have broken her neck. Spike feared this wasn't going well, he ran up to kill Ben. Giles and Denver were concentrating on their task, would barely notice if Spike did it. And yet, for reasons he couldn't explain, Spike found himself unable to kill this helpless man. In the old days Spike would absolutely kill a doctor to save himself, or for food, for money, or just pure fun. So why couldn't he kill Ben now? It must be Glory's magick, physically preventing Spike from killing Ben. But in the end, the good guys were victorious. Glory was expelled, and Ben was free, for the first time in his life. Later the five of them were resting, and drinking water to celebrate their victory.

.

Ben: I cannot thank you enough, all of you.

Kendall: So Glory's gone, forever?

Denver: I hope so. She lacks a physical body right now. It would take time, centuries even, but we can't rule out the possibility that she'll eventually regenerate.

Giles: Ofcourse the allignment will be in a few months, Glory will miss her chance. Most likely, in her discouragement, she will give up. Even if she does come back, by then the Key will likely be lost forever.

Spike: She was pretty powerful. I tried to kill you, she stopped me. It's the only reason I can think of for why I couldn't.

Ben: Apology accepted. That was an apology right?

Spike: More or less.

Kendall: Well, not that that's over. We can focus on protecting Bianca and the other girls from the fraternity cult.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

.

Alexander Cambias had never met Erica Kane before. She likely knew what his son had done to her daughter, so he was suprised, to say the least, when she called him and requested a meeting. Still, she claimed it was in both of their interests for him to take the meeting.

.

Alexander: Ms Kane, to what do I owe this privledge?

Erica: Let me be blunt. Your son raped my daughter, and my other daughter killed him.

Alexander: This I know. You implied that we could help each other.

Erica: Bianca is pregnant with the child of her rapist. For reasons beyond my understanding she has chosen to have this child. But you and your cult, they plan to sacrifice this child to some demon. I want to make sure you're successful.

Alexander: You wish to kill your own grandchild?

Erica: This is not going to be any grandchild of mine. Ofcourse I want to make sure my involvement is kept secret.

Alexander: Naturally. Bianca would kill you if she found out what you're planning.

Erica: This will bring Bianca a lot of pain, but she will recover. And in the end, she will be better off without this abomination.

Alexander: For what it's worth, I advised Michael against this change in fraternity rituals. Still, he was my son. Since his death, I've developed cold feet about the sacrifice. This child your daughter carries, is my last descendant, my only chance to see my bloodline continue after my death.

Erica: You can't seriously think about letting this bastard live.

Alexander: I'm keeping my options open. I'll consider your offer, and let you know.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

.

Classes resumed in late January. By which time Willow and her mother were trying to reconcile. Bianca was taking it easy, only taking one course. It was world history, so it required a lot of reading, but it was fun. Ben gave her regular check-ups mother and baby seemed fine. Bianca couldn't help but notice Ben seemed to have thing for Kendall, but feared she would go for the bad boy Spike After one check-up Bianca talked to her sister about it.

.

Bianca: So, Ben is kind of cute. Attractive men aren't my area of expertise, but he seems attractive.

Kendall: Yeah, he is.

Bianca: Intelligent, good job. If I were straight, I'd ask him out.

Kendall: Are you saying I should ask him out?

Bianca: That's a good idea.

Kendall: Ben's a good guy, I'm not sure he's for me.

Bianca: Please tell me you're not into Spike.

Kendall: He's not so bad, he saved my life during the excorcism.

Bianca: If he ever gets that chip out of his head, he would kill you.

Kendall: He didn't choose to be a vampire. For that matter neither Ben or I chose how we were created.

Bianca: I've seen what you're capable of, the good and the bad. I've seen Ben willing to give his life to stop Glory, and I know what you were willing to do to protect me. I'm not sure Spike is capable of that kind of self-sacrifice

Kendall: You might be right Binks. I appreciate you trying to help, and yes you were right about Michael Cambias. But I can find a man on my own.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

.

Shortly before Valentine's day Kendall and Spike were discussing strategy for dealing with the Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity.

.

Spike: I say we kill them all. They raped twelve girls, plan to murder their own infants, one of whom is your niece. What exactly is the problem with taking them all out first?

Kendall: We can't take them all out, at least not by ourselves.

Spike: And Buffy has a problem killing humans. Go figure.

Kendall: And you couldn't hurt them with that chip.

Spike: Thanks for reminding me. It's kind of a shame Walsh didn't perfect the chip more.

Kendall: What do you mean?

Spike: Way I hear it, her long term plan was to use vampires, and guys like Adam, to kill America's enemies. But Walsh first had to make sure we couldn't kill them, never perfected how to distinguish between friend or foe, or between combatand and civilian. Maybe if she had, we could take out these guys.

Kendall: I'm not anxious to kill again. I'd do it again to protect Bianca or her baby, but I hope I don't.

Spike: Guilt, never had to deal too much with that. I never took a life when I was human, and as a vampire I don't feel guilt.

Kendall: How many people have you killed?

Spike: Stopped counting a long time ago. If it helps I never killed children, mainly because they don't have much blood.

Kendall: It's interesting that you know that little fact.

Spike: I'd be lying if I said I didn't know creatures who did that.

Kendall: Thanks for being honest, it actually helps clear up a few things.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

.

On Valentine's day Spike was at the Bronze, alone. He might be able to hook up with some lonely girl, but he wouldn't be with who he really wanted. He loved Buffy, and Kendall. Those two girls didn't look too much alike, but they seemed similar somehow. But Kendall was here, with Ben. Buffy with Riley, no suprise there. Bianca and Willow, Xander and Anya. Spike was almost tempted to hang out with Giles, then he remembered where Giles was tonight. He was visiting the grave of his beloved Jenny Calander. When Angelus murdered Jenny, put her corpse on Giles' bed even, he had been on Spike's team. Spike hadn't been a part of that particular muder, had even advised against it. Still, Spike doubted that Giles wanted Spike around for this. He was alone, too much of a monster for these humans, too human for other monsters. Angel had been accepted by them once, but ofcourse there was a difference. Angel had a soul. Then it occurred to Spike, what if he had his soul back. Willow was an experienced witch, had restored Angel's soul. It stood to reason that she would do the same for Spike, make him a real member of the team. The only other option would be to remove the chip, and Willow would never do that. Spike didn't know if he would even be the same creature after the spell. Maybe the creature he was now, would for all intents and purposes be dead. But Spike knew he couldn't be alone anymore.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

.

Note: According to ancient vampire lore vampires were believed to cast no reflection because they had no souls. I'm well alware that Joss Whedon did not follow this literally, if he had Angel, and later Spike, would cast reflections. In this chapter, this becomes a convenient plot device.

.

Willow was ready to cast her spell. Strange how it had never occurred to any of her group before. All this time with Spike as a sort of ally, you think they would have done this a while ago. Giles was here too. He wanted to verify that it worked, was here to give assistance if neccessary. His beloved Jenny had given her life to find this spell, he wanted to see it work. Spike was here, ready to have his soul back. There was a mirror in the room, only Giles and Willow cast reflections at the moment. Willow did the spell, Spike's eyes glowed. They saw his reflection return in the mirror, and for a minute, he seemed to have no idea where he was.

.

Spike: Where am I?

Giles: Do you know, what year it is?

Spike: 1880. My name is William.

Giles: I think something might have gone wrong.

Willow: Maybe not. Angel said it takes a few minutes for memories to come back.

Spike: I'd like to leave.

Willow: You can't, the sun is still out.

Spike: So?

Giles: Just stay here for a few minutes, and everything will become clear.

.

Within a few minutes Spike's memories did return, and he remembered who he was, what he had done, for love. Hopefully, it would all be worth it.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

.

In less than one months Bianca would be giving birth to her baby. Ben confirmed what Kendall seemed to know all along, it was a girl. Bianca had decided to name her daughter Miranda, after a character from Shakespeare. She was hopeful, after all that she'd seen since meeting Buffy's group. A vampire who chose not to be a monster anymore, the vessel for a hell-god was now their trusted doctor. And Bianca finally had a good relationship with her big sister. Despite everything, Bianca still had hopes of reconciling with her own mother someday. They were exchanging e-mails. Perhaps, in a year or so, Bianca would have the strength to meet Erica face to face. But then, one day, the group recieved a message from an unlikely source, Alexander Cambias. Bianca and Kendall discussed whether they should meet with him.

.

Bianca: What do you think he wants?

Kendall: I don't know, but I don't trust him.

Bianca: Just because his son was evil doesn't neccessarily mean he's evil. You're nothing like your father.

Kendall: I wasn't raised by him. Michael wasn't born evil, he had to learn it somewhere.

Bianca: It wasn't neccessarily from his father. It could have been that fraternity cult.

Kendall: Which his father was a member of. And Anya said she heard women curse that group long before Alexander Cambias joined. Anyway, he might want revenge.

Bianca: Maybe. Maybe he wants to see his grandchild.

Kendall: I'd rather he just want revenge against me. Michael learned evil from that man, there's no way in hell I'm letting him near your baby.

Bianca: Still, we should talk, hear what he has to say. If nothing else, we'll have a better understanding of where we stand with him.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

.

Kendall and Bianca contacted Alexander Cambias and agreed to an official meeting. They met him in Kendall's apartment. She kept her gun hidden in her drawer, and had it ready in case it was needed.

.

Alexander: Thank you both for agreeing to this meeting.

Kendall: Let me be clear. I killed Michael, noone else. You want revenge against me tae your best shot. But if you harm my sister, or her baby...

Alexander: I won't. I've stayed away until now because, I assumed I wasn't welcome. But now, I'v discovered something you mus know. I should tell you right away, I never condoned Michael's actions.

Kendall: But you knew of them, you didn't try to stop him?

Alexander: As I said, I know I'm not welcome. Since Michael's death, I've done some soul-searching. This child, my first grandchild. My only child is dead, and I'm too old to have more.

Bianca: I'm sorry, but I can't have you anywhere near my baby.

Alexander: I understand. It's enough that my bloodline will continue after my death. But this child is in danger.

Bianca: From your old fraternity.

Alexander: Yes, and they have a suprising ally. Your mother, Erica.

Bianca: Why would she ally with them?

Alexander: Their ritual will murder your child. They will get power and wealth for it. But for Erica, that is an end in itself.

Bianca: She wants my baby dead.

Alexander: Yes. She tried to ally with me for this. I can help you stop them. I'm sorry, but your mother wants nothing more than to have your baby die.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

.

Alexander Cambias called Erica. Thanks to Willow's wire-tapping her group overheard the whole conversation. Sure enough Erica agreed to help the fraternity cult murder Bianca's baby as soon as it was born. Bianca and Kendall were heartbroken. As bad as things were between them they hoped that reconciliation was possible. Willow offerred to turn Erica into a small bug they could crash. But Kendall and Bianca decided to handle the matter themselves. Erica accepted Alexander's offer to come to California, but found both of her daughters waiting. They confronted Erica at her penthouse. Kendall had a gun.

.

Kendall: Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now.

Erica: You'l go to prison, maybe even the electric chair.

Kendall: To protect my little sister, worth it.

Erica: Bianca, I'm sorry, but I was doing it for your own good.

Bianca: No, you were doing it for your good. Miranda is my baby, not yours. This is about my dreams, ot your nightmares.

Erica: You have no idea what it's like to have a baby from rape.

Kendall: I used to think you were right, that it is impossible to love a child of rape. But seeing Bianca fight for her child I realize it's just you. Clearly you and I are neve going to reconcile so I'm going to give you the chance to do, what you wish you had done, all those years ago.

Erica: What do you mean?

Kendall: I challenge you to a duel. We each bring a gun to the woods tomorrow morning. And we'll settle this the only way it can be settled, with oe of us killing the other.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

.

The night after Kendall challenged Erica to a due, and before the duel itself, Bianca tried talking some sense into her sister. Experience had taught Bianca it was almost impossible to reason with Kendall when she got angry, but she had to try.

.

Bianca: Are you insane?

Kendall: It depends who you ask.

Bianca: You could get killed. I realy think Erica will murder you.

Kendall: I know she'll try. Erica has proven time and time again that she will not accept your daughter. More importantly, she will try to kill her.

Bianca: Do you think you can really do it? Kill your own mother?

Kendall: Maybe.

Bianca: I'm not ready to lose you.

Kendall: I don't want to lose you either. But this is something that I have to do.

Bianca: This isn't about her actions. You're worried that she's right, that you shouldn't be here.

Kendall: I want her to accept me, is that so wrong?

Bianca: No, but that's her problem. I accept you, and I love you.

Kendall: I love you too, but this is something that I have to do.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

.

Kendall and Bianca showed up for the duel. Sure enough Erica was here. Willow insisted on coming. She promised not to interfere, except to make sure no stray bullets hit Bianca. They also needed a referee to signal when to begin. It wasn't like this was strictly legal, but neither woman was particularly concerned with man's laws right now. As per the rules Erica and Kendall each took a gun, and walked ten paces in opposite directions. As they aimed their guns at each other Willow dropped her hankerchief. Each woman could now fire at her pleasure. Bianca nervously waited, it seemed she was about to lose someone she loved. Kendall fired first, and missed Erica by a fair distance. Bianca didn't know if Kendall missed because she was impulsive, or because she didn't really want to kill her mother. Erica took her time, while Kendall stood still, waiting for Erica to take her shot. Erica fired, hitting Kendall in the stomach. The bullet barely missed Kendall's heart. She could survive, but only if she got medical attention right away. Erica however wanted to do it again, to keep this up until one of them was dead. Bianca knew that Erica would never stop coming after them. In all the excitement noone noticed that Bianca brought a gun here. She took it out and shot Erica. Erica lay bleeding to death, Bianca went over and gave her mother some final moments of comfort. It wasn't much, but it was all she could do for the moment.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

.

Bianca and Kendall covered up how their mother died. They would always regret how exactly it ended, but it was ultimately just something they would have to live with. Soon, Miranda would be born. Maybe then it would all seem worth it. Spike was adjusting as well, trying to come to terms with the many he killed before he got his soul back. But then, a few days before Bianca was scheduled to give birth, Spike's old sire Drusilla returned, and found her former beloved.

.

Spike: Dru, what are you doing here?

Drusilla: I came to rescue my evil knight. They cursed you with a soul, like they did to daddy. But I can help you get rid of that pesky little humanity.

Spike: No. I won't go back to being evil.

Drusilla: Don't say that. We are monsters, embrace it.

Spike: Willow can do it for you too.

Drusilla: I can't believe what I'm hearing.

Spike: Then please leave town. If Buffy sees you here, she will kill you, and I'll have to help her.

Drusilla: We were together for a century, an you would dust me, for her?

Spike: It's not about you or her. It's about the evil you would do in this town. But you're right, we go back too far for me to want you dead. So please, just go.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

.

Bianca was ready to go into labor any day now. This would be nerve-racking for any first time mother under the age of 21. Bianca had other worries as well, the fear that the police would arrest her for her mother's death, there was no statute of limitations on murder. And ofcourse, the Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity. They were laying low, much like the 9/11 hijackers before that terrorist attack. But like those terrorists, the fraternity cult would soon bring horrible pain to the innocent. Kendall, Willow, Buffy, Spike, all were preparing to protect Bianca and the other girls. Over the past several months they had tried to warn the other eleven pregnant girls, but none seemed to believe this story of an evil cult planning to sacrifice their children, or maybe they didn't want to. And how exactly could they tell any of them they had been raped, and didn't even know it? Then, shortly before her due date, Bianca recieved a call, from Alexander Cambias. He said he'd established a magickal safehouse for the twelve girls and their babies. If they could simply wait out the deadline, the cult would be unable to sacrifice the infants to Moloch. Willow had tried to create a protective barrier, but Alexander had decades more experience. And he had proven helpful in exposing Erica's crimes. Maybe he just wanted to ensure his grandchild's safety. Bianca decided to take the old man up on his offer.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

.

When Bianca arrived in Alexander's home he was alone, none of the other girls were here.

.

Bianca: Where is everybody?

Alexander: Hopefully on their way. I made the offer to each of the girls, you're the first to arrive. I can't force them to come.

Bianca: Remind me why I couldn't bring Kendall or Willow.

Alexander: The spell can only protect those hurt in the name of Moloch, and the spellcaster.

Bianca: I'm guessing that would be you.

Alexander: I don't make the rules.

Bianca: I'm sorry. I don't want to sound ungrateful. Thank you for everything.

Alexander: It's the least I can do for you. After everything, you're bringing my grandchild into this world. I understand if you don't want me to be a part of this child's life. It's enough to know what you're doing.

Bianca: Thank you. And who knows. Maybe, someday, I'll be ready to let you know this child.

Alexander: You have no idea what that means. Why don't I get you some nice milk for strong bones.

.

Bianca drank this milk, and found Alexander to be suprisingly nice. She thought she was too nervous/excited to sleep. But maybe she was more exhausted than she thought, because she soon found herself very sleepy.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

.

When Bianca drifted off to sleep none of the other 11 girls were here. When she woke up, she was surrounded by them. Bianca heard crying, she tried to get up, but she couldn't. Suddenly Bianca realized what was going on. All 12 of these girls, herself included, had been drugged. It seemed they had all given birth while unconsciuss. The Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity was preparing to sacrifice the 12 infants. Tom Warner seemed to be the main person in charge, but Alexander Cambias was here as well, clearly accepted as one of them.

.

Bianca: You betrayed me.

Alexander: Yes, I did.

Bianca: Why? This is your grandchild.

Alexander: For wealth and power. I meant what I said to Erica. I was sentimental, for awhile. Then I realized, I'm not so concerned with procreation, creating a legacy. I'd much rather have the wealth and power for my remaining years. I want to thank you for killing Erica, by the way. My associates plan to use this opportunity to take her company.

Bianca: I killed her because she tried to kill my baby. Don't think I won't do the same to you.

Alexander: That won't be an issue. For reasons I don't understand Moloch prefers that one or both parents be present to see their child die. Since Michael is dead, that only leaves you. But don't worry. As soon as the ritual is over, you'll be joining you baby in death.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

.

Willow did every locator spell she knew of to find Bianca. But something much more powerful seemed to be blocking her efforts. It wasn't just Bianca who went missing suddenly, all twelve girls who were raped by the Delta Zetta Kappa fraternity that night seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. The Scooby gang's investigation became complicated by the police. Xander's previous questioning of the girls had made them suspicious of him, now the police were suspicious of Xander. Anya spent several hours convincing the police that Xander was harmless. She'd spent over a millenium dealing with the very worst of the male gender, she knew Xander wasn't like them. Buffy had investigated the fraternity house itself, it looked like noone had been inside for months. Willow tried checking the fraternity members online, to locate any potential properties their families might secretly own, another dead end. It was when they were most worried that Buffy got a call from her old "friend" Cordelia Chase. Since moving to LA and joining Angel's team Cordelia had begun getting visions from the "Powers that be." This message was meant for Buffy, and Willow. It was an address, where an evil cult planned to sacrifice 12 infants to a scary looking demon. Buffy thanked Cordelia, and she and the group were soon on their way.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

.

Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Anya, Riley, Spike. They all busted up the fraternity cult's ritual. Unfortunately it seemed to still be continuing. Although the cult members, including Tom Warner and Alexander Cambias, were all unconsciouss, Moloch was coming. A cloud of black smoke was forming around a crystal ball. The cloud was getting bigger, and starting to take shape. It seemed to be drawing energy from the 12 infants, who were still alive, for now.

.

Willow: Buffy, I can stop it.

Buffy: How.

Willow: If I can destroy the crystal ball, the cloud will dissipiate and the infants will survive.

Buffy: And you'll be okay?

Willow: I can't destroy it from outside this cloud. Just tell Bianca that I love her.

Buffy: No, I'll do it.

Willow: The world needs a slayer, you die there's just Faith.

.

While they argued, Spike overheard the conversation. Those two would waste time arguing, he just had to do it. Spike jumped into the cloud. He regretted this as soon as he landed, there was no getting out of here alive. To late to stop that now. Nothing he could do but find the crystal ball, save those children. He got there, before it was too late. Spike smashed this. The pain of dying caused Spike to scream. Noone heard him, because Moloch let out a mighty death howl. It was the only sound Moloch would make. There was no trace of Moloch, or Spike. But Spike's sacrifice was not in vain. The 12 infants would all survive.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

.

After they stopped Moloch the Scooby gang brought the 12 new mothers and their infants to hospital. Fortunately they all seemed to be doing okay, which was pretty remarkable given that they'd given birth in unsanitary conditions. Before the doctors even finished the Delta Zetta Kappa members were all arrested. Over the next months companies with former members on their board of directors would all suffer major losses. Stock prices plummetting, arrests for tax evasion, suicides in the boardroom. Tom Warner and Alexander Cambias would be going to prison for life, where they'd have to work as janitors and making/eating crappy food. For those who were used to the finest things, this would be Hell. After Ben cleared Bianca and Miranda, Kendall and Willow were with them, sharing the joy.

.

Willow: I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sweetie.

Bianca: It's fine, both of you. Miranda and I are doing just fine. I am sorry about Spike.

Kendall: Yeah, he was a good man after all.

Bianca: I want to honor him, somehow. I have my heart set on naming this little one Miranda, especially since she's a girl.

Kendall: I asked Giles, he's done a lot of research on him. He said that his human mother's name was Mary.

Bianca: Mary. That's good for a middle name. I was planning to give her the middle name of "Mona" after my grandmother.

Willow: Who says she can't have two middle names?

Bianca: Good point. So, her full name will be Miranda Mona Mary Montgomery.

Kendall: All Ms. But why not?

Bianca: She'll ask about that, and I will tell her about the good people who came before. I hope Miranda becomes inspired.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

.

Drusilla couldn't believe her vision. She hoped that she was losing her last lingering thread of sanity, that this couldn't be true. Her beloved Spike was dead. Worse than that, he had sacrificed his own existence to protect human children. And he had done it all for her, a slayer. Such a thing was almost impossible to believe. Spike was a vampire, an evil soulless monster. How could he want to be good? To willingly die for a human who could clearly never love him in return. Drusilla would rather he died with that fraternity cult. If he had tried to murder those babies for wealth and power, than Drusilla could hold her head up high and proudly say she was Spike's lover. Those humans would pay for how they neutered Spike. One thing she had learned from Angelus, never go for the kill when you can go for the hurt. That witch had officially restored Spike's soul, Drusilla would take her beloved Bianca from her. And then, Dru wondered. What would Bianca do as a vampire, would she kill her own baby. Dru liked this idea. After all they'd done to protect that child, they would fail. And even if vampire Bianca couldn't do that to her own child, Drusilla would. Either way, this child wouldn't be alive much longer.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

.

Since Miranda's birth, Bianca had been a bit sleep-deprived. That was normal, infants didn't have any understanding of time. They just cried when they were hungry, needed to be changed, or just wanted their mommy. It was incredibly hard at times, but Bianca wouldn't trade it for anything. She was glad that Willow still wanted to be her girlfriend. Bianca's schedule left little room for dating, but Willow would come over, help with Miranda. When Miranda slept, Willow and Bianca would make love, but that was sometimes interrupted by Miranda's crying. Because noone outside their group knew the circumstances of Erica's death, Bianca ended up inheriting a large sum from her mother. Bianca gave most of that away to charity, kept some for a rainy day. She'd already inherited a trust fund from her father, Bianca really didn't want to profit from Erica's murder. She could have hired a nanny, but Bianca didn't want to just be a part time mother, not like Erica had been. One day, after Willow finished her finals, she suggested to Bianca go on a date. Buffy agreed to watch Miranda for the night. Her mother Joyce thought this was a great idea, let Buffy have a little taste what having a baby was like, just in case she and Riley got any ideas. Bianca and Willow went for dinner at the Doublemeat palace, then to the movies to see a romantic comedy. Bianca had to admit, it was nice to have an occassional night out. She and Willow shared a goodnight kiss, then Bianca went to retrieve Miranda. Neither girl knew it at the time, but they would never see each other again. Not alive anyway.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

.

Bianca was hazy, it took her a minute to get her bearings. When she did, she hoped this was a nightmare that she would soon wake up from. Bianca was chained to a wall, there was another woman here, she seemed more than a bit crazy. This woman was planting flowers, quietly called them a sign of new life.

.

Drusilla: Oh good, you're awake. I'd hate for you to sleep this day away.

Bianca: Who are you?

Drusilla: So sorry, forgot my manners. I'm Drusilla.

Bianca: Spike's ex-girlfriend?

Drusilla: We had a love that was eternal. Than he became corrupted by the slayer. He allied with her, to save the humans. We could have brought eternal misery to all humans, but Spike saved them. That was the beginning of the end for him. Somehow, living among you people, he grew a conscience.

Bianca: He was a good man. Willow can do the same for you, restore your soul.

Drusilla: Do not insult me! I am evil, I accept who I am! Soon, you will too. Willow took my love from me, I'll take her love from her.

Bianca: That's why you're here, too kill me?

Drusilla: No. I brought you here to have the chance I never had. In an hour or so, the sunlight will reach you. You'll be able to feel the sunlight one last time, to say goodbye to the light. After that, I will kill you, and bury you in this dirt, with the flowers. The burial isn't neccessary, but I'm a traditionalist. Then, you will rise, like me.

Bianca: Eve if you turn me into a vampire, Willow will just restore my soul. She's gotten really good at it.

Drusilla: Maybe. But before that happens, you will feed. I will make sure you eat your own baby.

Bianca: No. Even if I lost my soul, I'd never hurt Miranda.

Drusilla: Yes you will, the hunger will overcome you. Then, even if you get your soul back, you will live with the guilt of killing the only baby you would ever have. That, will be my revenge.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

.

Drusilla waited until the sun was about to set. Than she drank Bianca's blood, drained her almost to death. The Dru cut her own arm, fed her blood to Bianca. Bianca tried to resist, more than anyone Dru had ever turned. Perhaps her plan to murder little Miranda had given Bianca more resolve to resist becoming a vampire. But soon, Bianca was too weak to fight it anymore, and Drusilla's blood wound up inside Bianca. Then Drusilla brought her body to the dirt. Before she could get there Buffy burst through. She brought Willow, Riley, Ben, Xander, and Kendall. Drusilla dropped Bianca's body, she wanted to kill Buffy for what she'd done to her beloved Spike. Bianca would soon rise. Willow would either have to kill her beloved, or live with the evil that Bianca did. Either way, that was revenge enough on her. But now, Drusilla wanted to kill Buffy herself. They fought, Drusilla was strong, had killed a slayer once herself. Buffy learned from Kendra's mistake, she never looked Drusilla in the eye. Buffy drove a stake through Drusilla's heart and saw her turn into dust. But the damage was done, Bianca was dead, she would soon rise as a vampire. Willow was holding Bianca's body, crying. Kendall was telling Bianca to wake up.

.

Buffy: I'm sorry Willow, but Drusilla turned her. We need to stop her from rising as a vampire.

Willow: How?

Buffy: You know how.

Kendall: No! You are not going to kill my sister.

Buffy: Bianca is dead, what wakes up will be a demon with her face.

Willow: I can restore her soul.

Buffy: We'd need her cooperation.

Ben: There may be a way. It looks like Drusilla just recently turned her. The demon blood is still taking hold. There's a theory, if we can get some human blood in her, it could delay her transformation.

Willow: And she won't be a vampire, or she'll have a soul.

Ben: I don't know, it's all theory. Willow should go get whatever materials she needs for the soul-restoration spell. The rest of us need to work on the blood-transfusion.

Kendall: I'm her sister, my blood is probably compatible.

Ben: Okay, let's get started.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

.

Ben did the blood transfusion. He put Kendall's blood into Bianca. Kendall was weak, but willing to give more of her blood. Ben said no, they couldn't risk it. Willow was already racing to restore Bianca's soul. The rest of the group waited for Bianca to wake up, but feared what would happen when she did. They had brought a mirror, thus far Bianca still cast a reflection. Maybe Kendall's blood was keeping the demon blood at bay. Admittedly Ben was experiemnting, he had never heard of this being successful. The whole group prayed that when she woke up, she would still cast a reflection. Then Bianca opened her eyes. For a brief second they were hopeful. Then they looked in the mirror, Bianca cast no reflection. She was now an evil soulless vampire.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

.

Bianca woke up, feeling much different. Her friends were around her, Kendall, Buffy, Xander. Willow wasn't here, yet. They all looked at her strangely, then Bianca remembered what Drusilla had planned, and she felt hungry. Bianca looked at Kendall, and for the first time her sister smelled like food. Bianca pounced on her big sister. Buffy and Riley grabbed their stakes, but Kendall told them to stop.

.

Kendall: Don't! I can reason with her.

Buffy: She's not your sister Kendall.

Kendall: Yes she is. She won't kill me.

Bianca: But I'm so hungry.

Kendall: We can get you animal blood. Meat-packing places. They throw away more blood in a day than you could stand in a week. Please Bianca, Willow can restore your soul. Think of Miranda.

.

Buffy and the others didn't intervne. It was clear Kendall would rather die than let her little sister be dusted. But if Kendall couldn't stop Bianca, they might have no choice. Bianca eyed the door, there was a little bit of sunlight out there. Bianca ran towards the door and into the sunlight. Xander stopped Bianca from killing herself. It felt strange to save a vampire. When the Master turned his best friend Jessie into a vampire, he came to hate all vampires. Even when Angel or Spike were allies, Xander still hated them. But seeing Spike sacrifice himself, Xander felt bad. Saving Bianca like this made Xander feel better, but Bianca didn't want to live.

.

Bianca: Please let me die.

Kendall: No, Bianca. Think of Miranda.

Bianca: I am. Even if Willow restores my soul, Miranda would smell like food.

Kendall: I know this is a bad situation, but you can still watch Miranda grow up, protect her. Please don't leave us.

Bianca: Okay, I'll try.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

.

Note: This is the final chapter, really more of an epilogue. Enjoy.

.

Willow restored Bianca's soul back, the group saw as her reflection returned in the mirror. It wasn't always easy, being a vampire with a soul. Angel came back, helped her adjust. Fortunately Bianca had Kendall, Willow, and Miranda. But Bianca would get to see Miranda grow up, protect her, at least at night. During daylight hours, Miranda had the rest of her family to protect her. Bianca learned to eat animal blood provided by a bartender known as "Willy the snitch," Willy, and the owners of butcher shops and meat-packing plants, were fine with keeping vampires from going after live human blood. Resisting human blood was a daily struggle for Bianca, but her friends and family helped. There were moments, when she had to leave Miranda with them, for fear what she would do, but they were understanding. Someday, Bianca wanted to marry Willow. The courts barely recognized same-sex marriages, much less one between a human and a vampire, but these two planned to always be together. Bianca feared that while she remained young and beautiful, Miranda would grow old and die. She didn't want to think about that for now, she wanted to live in the moment. Kendall and Ben eventually got married, and had a child. Ben was okay with Kendall naming their son Spike, considering the sacrifice he'd made for them. Bianca realized she could protect her family over the centuries, this gave her a purpose for her un-life.


End file.
